sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grief's "People Yo Yo"
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Description "Why kill you when I can play with you?"~ Griefan the fox getting an devious idea for his victim. Grief's "People Yo Yo" is a domination move, (a move he uses to show off/ prove how powerful he is.) Grief uses it to literally make the victim a giant makeshift yo yo from which Grief can sadistically preform all sorts of diabolical, yet neat tricks on. Grief often uses it this move opponents he deems too weak to fight him and has even been known to use it on civilians before. Fortunately most of it's victims suffer minor injuries and nausea. However the move can be fatal if Grief gets negligent, or if the knot of the string harnessing the victim doesn't hold. Users *Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska (Inventor of the move.) *Gicandice Lulissa Bradanska (On ocassions) *Samantha the Hedgehog (On Grief himself sometimes.) Requirements/Prerequisites In order to use the move Griefan must obviously be bigger than his opponent/ giant sized. Grief must acquire very sturdy giant string (most of which he keeps in his gloves or in his shoes), or perhaps some thick cabling or harness. (He can also use it on parachute string from jet pilots!) Finally victim must be weakened or helpless against Grief's might. (Note: They can break out of this move later on putting Grief in confusion and allowing him to be open up to attack!) Also this move is often used to this theme music or accompanied by it: Weak Points The most obvious weak point is the rope/cable/harness itself. Cutting it lose will free the user, but he/she/it may need some sort of precautionary measure to keep them from falling to their deaths. Also they could in theory use this small lasso to swing themselves over to another building and to safety. Drawbacks "Hey! You're not supposed to ouchhhhh!"~Grief getting zapped by an electrokinetic with the line. As mentioned above the line can be cut freeing the victim as well as used to escape from Grief himself when he's off guard. Also this ability varies on how Grief perceives his victim. If the victim is actually stronger than Grief anticipates he/she/it has a higher chance of freeing themselves and/or counterattacking Grief back. Also the line can be set on fire or when metallic cable it can be jolted with an electric charge sending a shock straight back at Grief. Strengths "Because I find it hilarious."~ Grief explaining to his buddy Patrik why he uses this move. This move is used by Griefan for a variety of reasons. Chief among them is to simply provide amusement and entertainment to Griefan himself. This move is most used when either Grief is bored and he has an ample supply of weak/powerless civilians on hand or if he battles a weak opponent and just wants to prove how futile it is to stand up against the giant bratty nine year old. This move can also be used as a method of torture for Grief to gather information from his victim, and then continue to use it just so Grief can get his sadistic jollies for the day. Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC